


Full of Envy

by Pavilon4797



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavilon4797/pseuds/Pavilon4797
Summary: There is nothing like twisting the hearts and emotions of those stupid humans.
Kudos: 1





	Full of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot for now, but might be expanded if it does well to include more of the FMA ladies.

**_A/N_ ** _ : Been a long time since I read FMA, so not sure how logical some of these events are, but it’s porn so facts can be ignored for a good time. _

_ Full of Envy _

Envy couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he walked away from the body of Maes Hughes. The look of shock he had when he saw his wife was absolutely priceless, and made the final shots with the handgun all that more hilarious to the homunculus. 

‘Humans, such a weak and stupid creature,’ Envy thought to himself as he casually walked through the streets of Amestris, shifting to a form he found to be rather ironic for what he had planned next.

At first, he was just going to kill the Hughes idiot for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, but the dying man said something that brought about a most diabolical idea into the creature’s head.

After several minutes of walking through the darkened city, he finally reached his destination. Walking up to the doorway of the building, he pressed his finger against the lock and let it shift inside it till he heard the click of the door being unlocked. Stepping inside of the house, Envy moved silently through the entranceway and up the staircase.

He only stopped when he came upon a closed door with light coming from beneath it. Listening closely, he could hear the sound of someone moving inside, and knew it was time to put on his little act.

“How is my beautiful wife?” Envy disguised as Maes proclaimed as he swung open the door to reveal Gracia Hughes, the unknowing widowed wife, in bed with a book.

“Oh, Maes,” Gracia jumped a bit at the sudden entrance but she gave him a soft smile. “I’m glad you are finally back from work, must have been quite busy lately.” She saw in a gentle tone.

“Yeah, had to comb through so many files to get what I needed,” Envy had to suppress rolling his eyes at his own words. Hughes was such an over the top, lovey dovey human, he was a joke that everyone knew. “But knowing I was coming home to my lovely girls pulled me through my hardship.”

“You are always so sweet,” She replied as she put down the book she was reading. “Can you tell me what you were looking for, or is it classified?” She gave him a look that told him she would understand if he couldn’t tell her. Such was the life of a military wife.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Envy gave the woman a look of disappointment that he had to keep a secret from her, but perked right back up. “But it is something big, like really big. I might even get a promotion if everything goes through.”

‘Yeah, right,’ Envy thought to himself, as he had to hold back a laugh at how Gracia lit up at his lie.

“That’s wonderful Maes,” Gracia happily stated.

“It is,” Envy nodded his head before approaching the bed and sitting down next to the woman. “And I think I know how  _ I _ want to celebrate my big success.” He stated as he bent closer to her.

“Oh, Maes,” She gave a content sigh before leaning closer as well. 

When their lips touched, Envy knew he was in. He allowed her to set the pace so he could learn how they usually did it, allowing her gentle touches and roaming hands before he did the same to her.

When they broke apart from their kiss, she undid her nightgown and put it to the side while Envy undid the buttons of his fake uniform. From the look in her eyes, he could tell she liked seeing him undress so he purposefully took his time to let her enjoy the sight one last time before it would all come crashing down later.

After finally taking off all the clothes except the underwear, Envy decided to take charge of the night. Lowering himself and moving Gracia’s legs, he found himself face to face with her moist panties before he moved them to the side and began to lap up the juices.

“Ah, you are bold today,” Gracia moaned, as she placed a hand on his head as he continued to orally please her. She bit on her lip to stiffel a louder moan once he thrust his tongue inside of her and moved about.

After ensuring that she was completely hot and bothered, Envy pulled away from her crotch and pulled himself up and against her. He needed her to be completely horned up so she wouldn’t think too much about what came next. For while he was the perfect shapeshifter, he didn’t know everything about the person’s body he was changing into, so there were minor details he would have to make up on the fly.

Such as dick size.

So while he distracted her with another passionate kiss, having her taste her own love juices, he pulled out what he guessed to be an appropriate size dick from his underpants. Just before he was about to push it into the widow, he considered something.

Gracia Hughes was a fairly attractive woman, by human standards, and would likely not have any issues finding another man once she moved on from her late husband, in what he guessed would be a matter of weeks.

Wait, she had a kid.

Make that no more than two months, tops.

Why not make it harder for both her and those future humans by raising the bar just a bit.

Envy made the kiss deeper so that Gracia would close her eyes in pleasure long enough to miss the red light of him shifting a larger dick that dwarfed the old one, and hopefully all other humans who tried to please her. The dick was ten inches long and fat enough that his current hand would barely be able to wrap around it.

Sinking it into her pussy, the widow let out a moan that was muffled by his own mouth. The earlier lubrication helped the dick easily push its way up inside of her till their hips met. With the dick now hidden inside of her, Envy pulled back from the kiss.

“Oh god,” Gracia panted from the rather passionate make out. “You feel so big Maes.”

“I can only get so big from you,” Envy decided to try that corny line. “And you feel very tight, have you been working out lately, because you are beautiful.” That caused her to just smile at him, and caused her to drop the subject of his big dick.

Pulling his dick out just a bit before pushing it back in caused her to moan and close her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. Seeing the opportunity was now here, Envy began to fuck her with great gusto. While Gracia thought that he was just being passionate as she moaned and cried out in pleasure, Envy was doing his best to make sure her pussy was ruined for all other men.

After several minutes of fucking, and Gracia reaching her climax twice, Envy decided to end it with a final thrust and letting a spray of semen out inside of her pussy. He teased the idea of making it a flood, but decided that was pushing the bounds of what the human would believe.

The two of them remained there for a bit, panting from the vigorous love-making that they had just experienced.

“I love you Maes,” Gracia finally stated when she caught her breath and gave him a kiss.

“You are the most perfect wife a man could want,” Envy started with a fake smile. “How about tomorrow, we all go out and get something to eat. Let my little angel celebrate as well.” He didn’t have to fake a smile at that line, for he knew it would never come true but would be all the more devastating for her.

“Yes, lets.” She agreed.

The two remained in each other's embrace till Gracia finally fell asleep and Envy snuck off in the middle of the night. He had to be up bright early in the morning to tell her the news of her husband’s death after all.


End file.
